No More
by RosesandThorns666
Summary: AU. Dean can't take much more of his parents' fighting anymore, and finally he leaves them and takes his baby brother with him. His parents realise that to get them back, they must help them learn to trust them again. Please R&R!


**Summary: **AU. Dean can't take much more of his parents' fighting anymore, and finally he leaves them and takes his baby brother with him. His parents realise that to get them back, they must help them learn to trust them again. Please R&R!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own _Supernatural _or its characters.

**A/N: **A little sad, yes, but there are happy moments, some Dean/Cas, lots of cute!Sammy, and hopefully this will show how the love parents have for their children can help them over come the biggest obstacles in their relationships. Hope you enjoy!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

* * *

><p><strong>No More <strong>

**-One- **

"_You sit in that bar from eleven-forty-five, don't stroll back in 'til four, leaving me to cook your meal and then you leave it? How fucking disgusting!" _Mary yelled at John, Dean able to hear everything from upstairs.

"_Well, given the fact that I work twelve hours a day, six days a week, I think I deserve a little time for socialisation with my friends, don't you?" _John yelled back, Dean looking up as he heard a sniffle on the landing.

His baby brother who'd just turned two was stood rubbing tearful eyes, looking up at him with such a sad expression it hurt Dean to see. The poor little boy didn't deserve what his parents put him through. He was just a baby. It really wasn't fair on him, since he was the true innocent party in it all. Dean wasn't the easiest kid to live with. He was a bit rebellious and sometimes defied his parents, but that was something all teenagers did. Sam didn't do a damn thing wrong to anyone, and yet he was suffering the most. It had to stop.

"C'mere, Sammy." Dean whispered, opening his arms to his brother and kneeling down as the tiny boy ran to him, his teddy clutched in one hand and his hair a messy mop as usual.

Picking up the little boy, the eldest Winchester child headed into his room, closing the door and locking it to try and block out the noise. Sam shouldn't have to endure this. Dean could take being blamed, despite things not being his fault, but he couldn't take the arguments and the bitching from both sides. He didn't need it, not on top of everything else.

"Mama's fighting with Daddy again." Sam whimpered, Dean keeping him close and rubbing his back.

"It'll be okay, Sam." Dean whispered, kissing his baby brother's head and rocking him in his arms as they settled on the bed, "You tired?"

There was a tearful nod and Dean lay Sam in his bed, stroking the little boy's hair and turning out the lights. It was way past Sam's bed time and the poor kid had been disturbed from sleep by the two people who were supposed to look after him, who actually left a lot of Sam's care to Dean. Tucking them in, Dean pulled Sam closer to him, wiping away a tear that fell down the tiny child's face.

"It'll all be okay, Sam." He whispered, "Sleep tight, baby boy."

"Yuv you, Dean."

"Love you too, Sammy."

* * *

><p>Dean sighed as his father stormed out of the front door, Mary left in the kitchen before she sighed and rushed upstairs to cry. Dean left her and paid attention to his baby brother who sat in his booster seat, a sad look on his face as he finished his breakfast.<p>

"Dey still mad?" He asked, Dean nodding softly.

"Yeah."

"I finid..." Sam said quietly, Dean kissing his forehead and taking the bowl away, wiping the child's hands and face before letting him down from the chair.

"Good boy." He replied, "Go and play, little man."

Sam toddled off into the other room, Dean washing the bowl and heading in after him, swooping him up and sweeping him into his arms before blowing a raspberry on his cheek.

"Now, what would Sammy like to do today?" Dean asked, sitting on the floor with Sam on his knee.

Sam just rested a hand over Dean's heart before resting his head there. The poor little thing seemed so sad it was heartbreaking for Dean. Absolutely heartbreaking. A child this age shouldn't be so sad.

"Sammy wants to get Mama and Daddy fwiends again."

Dean sighed and held his little brother close, looking to see Mary standing in the doorway, moving towards her baby boy and lifting him into her embrace. She hated to argue with John so much. But recently they'd started to grow apart, regardless of their beliefs that the birth of little Sammy would bring them closer.

"Mama and Daddy will be friends soon, okay, my love?" Mary said softly, Sam looking up at her with his beautiful big eyes.

"M'kay, Mama." Sam whispered, Mary smiling weakly at Dean who got up and kissed both his mother and Sam before going to clean the kitchen up, "Dean, no go..."

"I'll be right back, Sam. You play with Mom for a while, okay?" Dean whispered, "I'm just gonna clean up the kitchen."

He listened to Mary playing with Sam and the little boy was happy in no time. He was squealing with delight when Dean returned from the kitchen, as Mary had laid him on his back, pulled up his shirt and then she was kissing his stomach and blowing raspberries on it.

"Mama!" He squeaked, "Mama! It tickies!"

"Does it tickle, huh?" Mary asked, "Are you a ticklish boy, Sammy Winchester?"

"Mama, I tickyish!" Sam cried, wriggling as she blew on his tummy again, "I yuv you, Mama."

"I love you too, Sam." Mary said softly, "I love you so much, baby."

She looked up at Dean, the oldest of her sons heading into the room and sitting by her side. Dean had just left school, and already had a job at Bobby Singer's salvage yard. Bobby Singer was a very good family friend, and John would often take his cars to the yard for fixing. Dean knew he could turn to Bobby with anything, especially the things he was dealing with at home.

"And I love you, Dean." Mary whispered, Dean smiling softly at her as she kissed his forehead, "So much."

"I love you too, Mom." Dean replied, looking to Sam, "I love you, Sam."

"I yuv you too, Dean." Sam said sweetly, reaching out to touch Dean's face, "Cans we watch a moobie?"

"Yeah, we'll watch a movie." Mary said softly, "Dean's not at work today, so he can watch a movie too."

"YAY!" Sam squealed, sitting up and throwing himself on his brother, pressing a sweet kiss to his cheek, "Let's watch _Shrek_!"

"Okay, little man." Dean said with a grin, "I'll find it."

Mary smiled at her eldest boy and got up to make the two of them a coffee, Sam smiling as he cuddled his toy rabbit, May-May, to his chest.

"May-May want to watch _Shrek _too, Dean!" He said sweetly, Dean smiling in response.

"Oh, Mom! We need a juice box for May-May, too!" He called.

"And Bun-Cake!" Sam cried, holding up his teddy.

"And Bun-Cake!" Dean repeated, Mary smiling to herself.

"Okay! We'll have a picnic at lunch so they can have some food as well!" She replied, "Does that sound good?"

"YEAH!" Sam shrieked, Dean setting up the DVD as Mary returned with the coffees and juice boxes.

Dean smiled to himself. Today was going to be a good day.

-TBC-

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you enjoyed it! <strong>

**Thanks for reading so far! **

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
><strong>


End file.
